


Our Future in the Sky

by azephirin



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Don't Judge Me, Epic Love, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It, Helicarrier, Helicarrier Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Id Fic, Incest, Life-Affirming Sex, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Regeneration, Sibling Incest, So Wrong It's Right, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Some will rise to the call, some will end up with it all, some the river it pulls them down.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Future in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ , although it gives the finger to certain of them. Thanks to [](http://eustacia-vye28.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**eustacia_vye28**](http://eustacia-vye28.dreamwidth.org/) and [lousy_science](http://azephirin.dreamwidth.org/lousy_science.livejournal.com) for beta, and to [](http://minoanmiss.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**minoanmiss**](http://minoanmiss.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://thedeadparrot.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**thedeadparrot**](http://thedeadparrot.dreamwidth.org/) for encouragement. Title and summary from "[Lost Our Way](http://www.thelyricarchive.com/song/1903647-246485/Lost-Our-Way)," by Fighting Gravity.

The regeneration takes an hour.

Unbelievably, Dr. Cho apologizes while the machines hum. “It’s because the blood flow to his brain was interrupted. Regenerating brain tissue is delicate work: we have to go slowly. But you shouldn’t have to wait any longer than that.”

Wanda would wait for eternity, if that’s what it took. She sits beside Pietro, wraps her fingers around his, and watches his face until his eyes open.

+||+||+

_“Sranje!"_ Pietro blinks, then looks up at Wanda and smiles. “Hey, Wandica.”

“Hey,” she says back, still gripping his hand. Her other hand, almost of its own accord, falls down to his body to touch the places where he was shot. It’s like nothing happened: like Pietro just woke up shirtless and dirty from a nap.

He reaches up, and Wanda realizes she’s crying. He brushes the tears away, gently, and says, “It’s OK. I’m OK. We’re both here.” Then he looks around the room: a lab on the giant floating ship. Dr. Cho, with one arm bound in a sturdy sling, is standing across from them. “But I think I’m missing a few days,” he adds in English.

“Actually, just a few hours,” Dr. Cho says. “But it’s been a long few hours, as these things go.”

Dr. Cho’s assistants tidy up the lab, and Wanda tells Pietro what happened during his missing hours. She reassures him that Ultron is gone, completely gone. “I ripped out his heart,” she tells Pietro, “because I thought he had destroyed mine.”

Pietro does not let go of her hand.

Someone brings coffee for them. It’s weaker than they’d make it themselves, but the heat and the flavor are surprisingly welcome. It occurs to Wanda that she’s tremendously hungry, and also tremendously dirty. She also has no idea where they are, aside from in the air.

Dr. Cho checks her watch. “About four hours out from a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility in upstate New York. And, no, I didn’t know S.H.I.E.L.D. had a place in upstate New York, either,” she adds with a slight curve to one side of her mouth.

Wanda sits there for a moment, clutching the warm ceramic cup, and tries to process this information. There is a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility in upstate New York, and she and Pietro are going there now. Pietro is not dead. The world has not been annihilated, although the damage to Johannesburg was extensive, and Sokovia’s capital, their native city, is altered irretrievably. It is possible that Wanda is an Avenger now.

A tall, dark-haired woman comes into the lab. She radiates efficiency and poise, but her eyes are kind when she introduces herself as Maria Hill. “There are a lot of people who want to see both of you,” she says. “But I thought you might want a shower and some lunch first.”

“Oh God yes,” Pietro says. “Food. All of the food.”

Maria turns in a way that suggests Wanda and Pietro should follow. Wanda stands, but detours to the other side of the lab, where Dr. Cho is speaking with one of her assistants. “Thank you,” Wanda says. “I don’t…There’s no way I can repay you.” She feels tears starting to spring to her eyes again. “But thank you.”

Dr. Cho smiles, briefly takes one of Wanda’s hands in her free one, and then lets her go. “It’s my job,” she says. “But you’re welcome.”

Pietro shakes her head and says simply, “Thank you.”

They’re shown to a small room with bunk beds; there’s a tiny table tucked in one corner. It’s nicer than a lot of places Wanda and Pietro have slept over the years. There are clothes, obviously borrowed in haste, laid out for both of them: a pair of men’s khakis and a button-down shirt for Pietro, and one of the high-tech black unitards that the female S.H.I.E.L.D. agents seem to wear for Wanda. “It’s mine,” Maria explains before leaving the twins alone. “I’m a little taller than you, but not by much, so it should be alright for now. We’ll find something better once we land.”

The food from the mess hall is much like the room, basic but sufficient, pasta and vegetables in a tomato sauce. It tastes delicious; probably cardboard would taste delicious. Once Wanda finishes eating, a wave of exhaustion nearly fells her. The slender beds are like siren calls, but she does want to get clean.

She and Pietro undress out of habit born of years, as though it’s simply another day and another shower, but when Wanda steps under the water and moves aside to make room for Pietro, she can’t help reaching for him, touching again the parts that were destroyed and then made new. “It’s OK,” he repeats, still gentle. “I’m OK. We both are.”

“I thought— I knew—“ Wanda doesn’t finish. She steps into his arms and lets herself shake while the water pours down on them. Pietro holds her, and she tucks herself against the body she has known all her life. She runs her hands over his chest, around the hard muscles of his arms and shoulders, over his belly and the low juts of his hips—everything about him that is whole and alive and hers.

She looks up at him at the same time he looks down at her. The kiss that follows is deep and long, and Wanda buries her fingers in Pietro’s wet hair. He lifts her, and she pulls him against her with legs around his waist and arms around his neck. It would be enough to have him this close, to feel him become a part of her, but he reaches between them to touch her, and he knows her as well as she knows him. Wanda shudders against him, biting her cries into Pietro’s shoulder as his fingers clutch at her thighs in a way that’s going to leave bruises later. That’s fine, Wanda thinks, laying her head on Pietro’s shoulder as she gasps to catch her breath. They’ll be proof that he was here and still is.

After the joyful mundanities of washing faces and shampooing hair, they dry off together, and Wanda sits on the bottom bunk while Pietro combs out her tangles. “It’s like one big knot,” he complains as usual, but he works the snarls out as carefully as he always does, and then cards his hands through the lengths and gathers Wanda up against him.

They nest together on the narrow mattress. At some point, the giant floating ship will land, and they will have to get out and look around them and decide what to do with the rest of their lives, or at least the next few chapters of them. In the meantime, Pietro sleeps, but Wanda doesn’t. Every tick of his pulse, every press of his chest as he breathes is a gift that she wants to be awake for. She settles into him, kisses his palm, smiles for what feels like the first time in longer than she knows.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, please [reblog on tumblr](http://azephirin.tumblr.com/post/118337049669/our-future-in-the-sky-mcu-wanda-pietro)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [is this what it feels like, drowning?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902206) by [fannishliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss)
  * [[podfic] Our Future in the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651652) by [azephirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
